


The Worry of Love

by Endaewen



Series: Arda100 prompts [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beren's point of view, Death, Gen, Love, The Eldar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Originally posted to FF.N in 2006.
Relationships: Beren Erchamion & Lúthien Tinúviel
Series: Arda100 prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Worry of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.N in 2006.

**Title:** The Worry of Love

 **Author:** Endaewen

 **Rating:** G

 **Fandom:** The Silmarillion

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters and settings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estates.

 **Prompt:** #83. Elves

 **Story Number:** 9/100

 **Wordcount:** 146

 **Character:** Luthien Tinuviel

 **Summary:** Written for the Arda100 LiveJournal community, the Doom'n'Gloom prompt set.

 **Note:** Quotes (in ' **bold** ') are from _Of Beren and Luthien_ from The Silmarillion.

She is of the Eldar, those who live as long as Arda, and yet, she says she loves me. What is there in one of the Edain for one who has lived so long? I know what names the Eldar have for my folk, including 'engwar' or 'the sickly'. Death comes for us all too soon. The reward the Enemy has placed on me means that my life will most likely be even shorter. My life will be little more than a blink for one so long lived, and what will she have after that but memory?

And yet, I am falling in love with her in return. There could be few more dangerous for me to love than Luthien, the daughter of Thingol, the ruler of the Hidden Kingdom. As it is, I am wandering in a forbidden land. This will only compound his anger.


End file.
